A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic levitation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptive magnetic levitation apparatus and method that includes a base array of computer-controlled electromagnets, for providing movement of a levitated platform in two or three dimensions.
B. Background
The principle of magnetic levitation has been in use for several years. For example, magnetic levitation has been used for providing rail travel throughout different regions in Europe and in Japan, whereby such use of magnetic levitation is currently being investigated for efficacy in the United States.
In more detail, magnetic levitation of trains is a proven technology for high speed transport of heavy objects. The physics by which objects are levitated by way of repulsive force of same-polarity magnets is well known in the art. Stability along a linear axis of a rail is applied by varying the magnetic flux with electromagnets provided along portions of the rails.
It is desired to utilize magnetic levitation for different commercial purposes, such as in the field of entertainment, such as for simulating riding over different terrains using a board-like platform unit.